Total Drama Revenge of the Island: My Way
by Jocman10
Summary: The fourth season in my series of Total Drama: My Way. All the same characters with cameos from the early contestants. Episode 2 is up! Read and review!
1. Back to the Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. It belongs to its rightful owners. **

"We've been to the movies," Chris said on the camp dock. "We've been around the world and now we're back to where it all began here at Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Chris McLean here," he continued. "And the camp has changed dramatically as it is now a toxic waste dump."

A giant squid's tentacle rose up and went down on Chris. Chris immediately got out of the way.

"So it's even more dangerous than before," Chris said. "This is awesome by the way."

"Here are our contestants now," Chris said.

A yacht began to approach the camp. On the boat were the 24 contestants from the first season.

Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, and LeShawna were all dancing. Owen, Noah, and DJ were together. Courtney was looking at them jealous with Duncan.

Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay were all staring at Alejandro (who was out of his bandages) and Justin while Heather frowned at them.

Sierra was hugging Cody. Gwen and Trent were kissing.

Tyler, Beth and Ezekiel were chatting. Eva was by herself and Izzy was hanging over the front of the yacht.

The yacht then immediately went past the camp.

"No!" Owen yelled as the yacht went away.

"That'll teach them for throwing me into rotten tomato soup," Chris said laughing. "Here are the real contestants.

A smaller yacht began to approach the camp. On it were the 13 new contestants.

"Meet Sam and Lighting," Chris said.

Sam was playing a video game while Lightning was flexing.

"Yes, an upgrade!" Sam yelled.

"Scott and Staci," Chris said.

Scott smelled his armpits.

"You know my great-great uncle invented yachts," Staci said. "Before him, rich people would just go on regular boats."

"Zoey and Mike," Chris said.

"Wow it sure is a beautiful sight," Zoey said.

"Yeah, it sure is," Mike said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Dakota and Jo," Chris said.

"Hey Dakota here," Dakota said waving. "I'm here to win thi-"

"Dawn and Anne Maria," Chris continued interrupting Dakota.

"You're aura is clouded with a sort of artificial influence," Dawn said to Anne Maria.

"What's an aura?" Anne Maria asked as she began to use hairspray on herself.

"Who said you can pan away?" Dakota asked.

"Out of the way," Anne Maria said pushing her.

"B and Brick," Chris said.

Brick was holding Dakota but dropped her when he made a salute.

"Private Brick MacArthur reporting for duty," Brick said saluting.

"And finally, Cameron," Chris said.

"My first time on a boat," Cameron said.

He then got sea sick and vomited over the boat.

"It's our most explosive season ever, literally," Chris said.

He brought out a remote with a big, red button on it and pressed it. The boat then exploded and the contestants fell into the water.

"Catch it all right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" Chris said.

**Episode 1: Back to the Island**

The new contestants were all in the water, swimming to get out. Cameron was struggling.

"Help!" he yelled panicked. "I can't swim!"

"I'll save you little girl!" Lightning said as he picked Cameron up.

"I'm a boy," Cameron said.

"Idiot," Jo said swimming past them.

She soon made it out of the water.

"Yes," Jo said. "I'm the first out."

She then turned around to see Dawn sitting on a rock.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jo asked.

"Took a shortcut," Dawn replied.

Scott and Brick soon swam out.

Dakota was on a dinghy as paparazzi started taking photos of her.

"Hey there," Dakota said.

"Chef," Chris said through a walkie talkie. "Uninvited guests here."

Chef emerged from the water and planted a bomb on the boat that the paparazzi were on. Chris detonated the bomb.

The explosion knocked Dakota off the dinghy and sent her flying to the shore, knocking Brick down.

"My hair better not be ruined," Anne Maria said as she got out.

Sam was trying to keep his video game above the water as he walked towards the shore. Lighting and Cameron both made it out as well.

B was on some of the debris and paddled to shore. Staci made it out as well with Mike and Zoey who were staring at each other.

"You know my great-great grandfather invented swimming," Staci said. "Before him, people would just stay out of the water."

"Welcome everyone to Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" Chris said. "We are back at where it all began."

"You mean we're back at this crappy camp?" Scott asked.

"Yep and this camp has changed," Chris said. "Your first challenge is to run down this path and to the finish line. This will decide your teams."

"A race?" Lightning asked. "Prepare for the Lightning to win!"

"Just be sure not to disturb the animals," Chris said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to disturb the squirrels and bunnies," Jo said in a sarcastic tone.

The all laughed. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and they saw trees begin to fall down as something was approaching them. The contestants screamed and began to run down the path.

"I've spent most of my life in a bubble," Cameron said in the confessional. "This is my first time in the great outdoors and it's not so great."

"So how about that girl Zoey?" Mike asked in the confessional. "She seems pretty nice. I hope she would want go out with me. I have this condition."

"It's great to be here on Total Drama," Zoey said in the confessional. "I could make some new friends, or friends period. I really like that guy Mike."

"Good thing I saved my game," Sam said in the confessional as he continued to play it.

The contestants were running down the path. Jo, Lightning, and Brick were neck and neck.

"I consider myself the strongest here," Brick said in the confessional. "But I'm all about the teamwork."

"I'm ready to take over this game," Jo said in the confessional. "There are a lot of weak people to take advantage of."

"Lightning should be a team of one," Lightning said in the confessional. "Lightning is used to carrying his team on his back."

Jo reached the finish line first. Lightning and Brick finished second and third respectively.

"Sorry you had to lose to girls," Jo said to Lightning.

"What girl?" Lightning asked. "Lightning doesn't lose to girls."

"Jo, you are on team one," Chris said. "Lightning is team two and Brick is on team one."

Mike, Scott, and Zoey all crossed the finish line next.

"Mike, you are on team one," Chris said. "Scott you're on team two and Zoey is on team one."

Mike and Zoey both smiled at the fact that they were on the same team.

Dawn, B, and Cameron (who was on B's back) all crossed next.

"Dawn and B are on team two," Chris said. "Bubble boy, you're on team one."

Anne Maria, Sam, and Staci all crossed last.

"Anne Maria, you're one team one," Chris said. "Sam and Staci are on team two."

"You know my great grandfather invented confessions," Staci said in the confessional. "Before him people would-"

The camera then cut off, interrupting her.

"Wait, why do they have seven?" Jo asked.

"Do you want Sam or Staci on your team?" Chris asked.

Jo looked at the two who were exhausted.

"Never mind," Jo said.

"Team one," Chris said. "You guys will be the Mutant Maggots."

"Team two," Chris said. "You are the Toxic Rats."

"Looks like I'm on a team of idiots," Scott said in the confessional. "This is perfect."

"Another thing I must say," Chris said. "There is a new twist known as the Chris head. If you find it, then you can use it if you ever get voted off."

"Are you ready for your very first challenge of the season?" Chris asked.

The contestants said nothing.

"The same enthusiasm the others had," Chris said. "I love it."

"Your first challenge is going to determine what cabins you sleep in," Chris continued. "One is very luxurious and the other isn't."

"We better win the good one," Dakota said to her teammates.

"You guys are going to have to find the cabins," Chris said. "First team to have all of their members reach them wins."

"That's easy," Cameron said. "We could just follow the path back."

"What path?" Chris asked.

They then looked behind them to see the path completely gone.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"It's the radioactive waste," Chris said. "Good luck to you all and don't get eaten, the animals are starting to get hungry."

They heard the loud roaring again.

"I'll give you all a hint," Chris said. "Camp is east of here."

"So which way do we go?" Mike asked.

"I've learned how to tell the cardinal directions," Brick said.

He began to look for a drift with his finger.

"It's that way," Brick said pointing left.

"Nice work, Brick," Zoey said.

Jo seemed a little jealous.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be winning the challenges for the team," Jo said in the confessional. "Not cadet boy over there."

Meanwhile, B was assembling something with the bark while his team was figuring out a way to get to camp.

"He said camp was east," Scott said. "So where's east?"

"I wish I brought my other game system here," Sam said. "It had a compass on it."

"Hey look," Dawn said. "B is making something."

B revealed what he had made. It was a compass made out of twigs and other stuff. It was shown to be working. The compass was pointing to the left.

"East is that way," Lightning said.

"My great-great-great grandfather invented compasses," Staci said. "Before him, people would have to use their fingers."

"We don't care!" The rest of her team yelled.

Meanwhile, the Maggots were running down a different path that Brick pointed to. They then stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a giant tree that had fallen down blocking the path.

"We have to find another way," Zoey said.

"Negative," Brick said. "We can climb over it."

"Then you go first, captain," Jo said pushing Brick towards the tree.

Brick began to climb over it but he then encountered mutant bugs, coming from the tree. He screamed and tried to get them off before falling down.

"Aw, man," Mike said. "We'll never make it."

He then gasped and now looked like an old man.

"Hurry up and climb the dang tree already," he said sounding like an old man.

"That's what we're trying to do, Mike," Anne Maria said.

"Who's Mike?" Mike said still in the old voice. "The name's Chester, young lady."

"Mike seems really sweet," Zoey said. "His old man impression, not so much. But I'm sure it's funny in like China or something."

Everyone then heard a loud roar coming from a distance behind them.

"Maybe we should hurry up and climb," Cameron said.

Brick gave it another go and was successful this time. Jo went after him, followed by Anne Maria, Zoey, Chester, and Cameron.

Meanwhile, the Rats were going down a different path that also went east. They also heard the roars.

"I'm getting a little freaked out here," Dakota said.

"I'll protect you," Sam said in a kind of creepy way.

"Thanks," Dakota said a little creeped out.

"We better be heading down the right path, B," Scott said.

B was about to say something but he was interrupted by another loud roar and the sound of trees rustling.

Everyone began to run down the path in fear.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were lounging near the two cabins waiting for the teams.

"You think they'll make it?" Chris asked.

"They better watch out for the beavers," Chef said. "I didn't feed them today."

"Hey Chris," Owen said running towards them. "Get this, the boat going."

"Hey look," Chris said. "It's Owen, who's not competing this season."

"Noah then said that it would be stupid of me to jump," Owen said. "Wait, not competing?!"

"I'm afraid you guys have outlived your usefulness," Chris said. "Do it, Chef."

Chef then put a bomb on Owen's face.

"You better run," Chris said.

Owen began to run and scream as Chris detonated the bomb sending Owen flying off the island.

Meanwhile, the Maggots were running as the roars were starting to get louder and closer.

"We're gonna die!" Chester yelled.

Zoey then tripped on a rock and she fell down. She heard the roars get even closer.

"Mike, help!" Zoey yelled.

"What is it?" Chester asked frustrated.

Chester then gasped and he changed back to Mike.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled and he helped her up.

"Thanks," Zoey said and the two smiled at each other.

"Let's go, love birds!" Jo yelled.

The two snapped out of it and began running again.

Meanwhile, the Rats were still running when they saw what looked like the camp not too far away.

"We did it!" Lightning said.

Meanwhile, the Maggots saw the camp was also in the distance down a hill but they saw that the Rats were closer. "We have to hurry," Brick said.

Cameron was behind all of them as he was barely able to keep up with the rest of his team. He then noticed a giant log.

"Hey guys," Cameron said. "I have an idea!"

The Rats were almost at the camp.

"Sha-victory!" Lightning yelled as they were very close.

They then saw the other team on a log, speeding down the hill.

"It's working!" Cameron said with excitement.

The log sped right past the Rats and stopped right in front of the cabins. All of the Maggots flew right off of it.

"And the Maggots win!" Chris announced.

The Maggots cheered for their victory as the Rats finally made it to the camp.

"No way," Lightning said. "Lightning never loses."

"Until now," Chris said. "And you and the Rats are going to the first bonfire ceremony of the season."

"We better run," Mike said. "That monster was close to us."

"That was just us messing with you," Chris said.

"So there's no monster?" Anne Maria asked.

"No, just mutant animals," Chris said. "They were all aleep though."

The Maggots approached the very nice, two-story cabin. Suddenly, the cabin exploded.

"As if we're actually giving you guys a good cabin," Chris said laughing. "Here comes your real cabin."

A helicopter dropped the cabin which was just like the other one. The Maggots groaned.

"You know my great-uncle invented cabins," Staci said. "Before him, people would just sleep on the ground when they camped."

Her team began to give her a death stare as she talked.

"And my great-great grandmother invented doors," Staci continued.

Before the bonfire ceremony, Scott was with Sam, Dakota, and Lightning.

"So it's agreed," Scott said. "We form our own alliance and we make the final four."

"Lightning is cool with that," Lightning said.

"It will be just like my wizards alliance in Planet of War Craft," Sam said.

"So we vote Staci off first?" Dakota asked.

"If you want," Scott said.

"Good thing I got a bunch of scrubs in an alliance," Scott said in the confessional while whittling. "The million is as good as mine."

While he was laughing manically, he got a splinter from the wood he was whittling.

The bonfire ceremony soon came and the Rats were sitting down.

"Rats," Chris said. "You lost the challenge so one of you is going home today."

"Just like the first season," Chris continued. "We'll be giving out marshmallows and the loser gets the toxic marshmallow of loserdom."

Chef was in a hazmat suit and had a container that had green marshmallow.

"The following are safe," Chris said.

"Lightning."

"Dawn."

"Scott."

"B."

"Sam."

It was down to Dakota and Staci. Staci looked nervous while Dakota was unfazed.

"The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to," Chris said dramatically.

"Staci."

Dakota got the last marshmallow and Staci got the toxic one. Once she caught it, her hair fell out.

"Oh, well," Staci said. "I guess it's the dock of shame for me."

"Actually, we changed it," Chris said.

Staci was on a catapult.

"It's now the hurl of shame," Chris said.

"You know my grandfather invented catapults," Staci said. "Before him-"

Chris pulled the switch and Staci was hurled off the island before she could finish.

"One down, 12 to go," Chris said. "Will Mike control Chester? Will Scott control his new alliance? Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"

Who voted for whom:

Staci: B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott

Dakota: Staci

**My goal is to get this season done by the end of 2012.**


	2. The Old Man and the Radioactive Lake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island: We met our brand new victims, I mean contestants as they arrived to the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa. They participated in their first challenge as they tried to find their cabins. We also messed with them by pretending that one of the mutants was chasing them. In the end, the Maggots won the challenge and Staci managed to annoy her teammates into sending her to the Hurl of Shame. Who will be hurled next? Find out right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!

**Episode 2: The Old Man and the Radioactive Lake**

The contestants were still in their cabins as the morning finally came. Sam was in his bed as he was dreaming about playing video games.

"Yes," he said in his sleep. "I got a power up. What is that? No, stay away from me. I only have one life! No!"

He woke up screaming as it also woke B and Lightning up.

"Whew!" Sam said. "It was only a bad dream."

He then began to play his video game.

"Man," Lightning said. "I was just about to score the winning touchdown."

The door then opened as Scott entered the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Lightning asked.

"Just went to the bathroom," Scott said.

"But you're covered in dirt," Sam said.

"It's muddy over there," Scott said.

He was really being chased by radioactive squirrels.

"I'm trying to find that hidden immunity idol," Scott said in the confessional. "My team needs to keep losing for my game to fully work."

In the girls' side of the Rat's cabin, Dawn was talking to a bird.

"I see," she said to the bird. "That's very interesting."

"Will you please?" Dakota asked. "I'm trying to have my beauty sleep."

"Yes because you need the attention," Dawn said. "It's your depressed cry for love."

"How do you know that?" Dakota asked a little freaked out.

"I can read people's auras," Dawn said.

"Okay," Dakota said in the confessional. "She's got to go."

In the Maggots cabin, Mike was arguing in his sleep with Chester while Cameron was in his sleeping bag.

"Darn it, where is the oatmeal?!" Chester said.

"Not now, Chester," Mike said. "We'll have some for breakfast later."

"We better," Chester said.

"It was my first night outside of my bubble," Cameron said in the confessional. "Luckily my sleeping bag was a good replacement. But I still had to listen to Mike argue with himself."

Anne Maria and Zoey were in their side of the cabin. Anne Maria was using her hair spray.

"How did you manage to sneak that can in?" Zoey asked.

"I just snuck it into my hair," Anne Maria said.

She continued to spray it as Zoey coughed from the fumes.

Jo and Brick were both outside of the cabin.

"Alright," Jo said. "We go around the island, first to make it back here wins."

"Sounds good to me," Brick said. "I always won the racing medal back at cadets by the way."

"Well prepare to relinquish it to me," Jo said.

The two began their race.

Shortly after, a trumpet went off as the other contestants left their cabins.

"It's time for the second challenge of the season," Chris said. "Where's Brick and Jo?"

The two were almost finished with their race and were neck and neck. Jo then saw that they were going to run into the other contestants so she stopped. Brick continued to run.

"I'm gonna win!" He yelled when he ran straight into Sam.

"Glad to see you're both back," Chris said.

"A challenge already?" Sam asked. "But we didn't even eat breakfast."

"Yeah," Lightning said. "I need my daily protein."

"You will make that all up after the challenge," Chris said. "To the lake!"

"I just hope it's nothing physical," Cameron said.

"Well it better be physical," Jo said.

They were soon in bleacher seats that were above the lake.

"We did a challenge similar to this in Total Drama World Tour," Chris said. "It was so much fun that we had to do it again."

"I'll be revealing embarrassing secrets about you guys," Chris continued. "The contestant that just had their secret revealed must push the button and get a little shock."

"What happens if we don't push it?" Scott asked.

"Classic competitor Harold will demonstrate," Chris said.

Harold was on a podium with the same attachments.

"You can't do this," Harold said.

"According to your contract, I can," Chris said. "It says that you have to be here for a demonstration."

"You know," Harold said. "I'm starting to think that you've just been adding more to the contract as the seasons went on."

"That's crazy," Chris said darting his eyes back and forth.

Chris then pressed the button on his remote and it sank to the bottom of the lake. Harold was under water as he saw a four-legged shark staring him down.

"Meet Fang," Chris said. "A mutant shark."

It was about to attack Harold when Harold was pulled back up. The contestants were in fear.

"So you better answer the questions," Chris said. "The first one to three points wins a major advantage in the next part of the challenge."

"The first one is," Chris said. "Who got diarrhea during their school dance?"

Everyone was looking around. Dakota was really nervous.

"There was no way I was going to let that out," Dakota said in the confessional.

"Time is up," Chris said. "The answer was Dakota."

"Why did you tell them?!" Dakota asked.

Chris then pushes a button and the Rats sink to the bottom of the lake. After about 30 seconds, they are brought back up. But Scott is gone. He was taken by Fang but he fights out of him and gets back to the top.

"I got this tooth from that shark," Scott said in the confessional. "A nice souvenir."

Fang was in the confessional and growled after seeing the gap in his teeth.

"I've had diarrhea too," Sam said to Dakota.

Dakota looked creeped out again while everyone else on the Rats glared at her.

"Man," Sam said in the confessional. "Talking to girls is harder than I thought."

"The next question is," Chris said reading his notes. "Who went to their first day of school without a shirt on speaking a Brooklyn accent."

Mike's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?" Mike asked.

He pushed his button and was zapped. The other contestants (minus Zoey) laughed.

"And that's a point for the Maggots," Chris said.

"I'm sure everyone liked what they saw," Zoey said to Mike.

"Thanks," Mike said smiling at her.

"Zoey is so nice," Mike said in the confessional. "I just hope Vito never comes out and ruins everything."

"Now for the next question," Chris said. "Whose real name is Beverly?"

"It's not embarrassing for a girl's name to be Beverly," Brick said.

B was sweating and then he pressed the button, shocking him.

Chris then pressed the button and the Rats sank to the bottom of the lake again. They were brought back up 40 seconds later.

"B answered it," Chris said. "But I prefer a verbal response."

The other Rats glared at him.

"Time for the next question," Chris said. "Who was is that cried when a rabbit chased them?"

"Where do you get this information?" Cameron asked.

He quickly pressed his button to endure the shock that was coming. The other contestants laughed at him.

"Another point for the Maggots," Chris said. "One more and they win."

"How pathetic," Jo said laughing.

"I have had it with Jo," Cameron said in the confessional. "I would stand up to her if I wasn't so scared."

"It's not that embarrassing," Mike said to Cameron.

"Mike is so cool to be nice to Cameron," Zoey said in the confessional.

"On to the next question," Chris said. "Who farted on their only date?"

"You will pay for this," Scott said.

He pressed the button and was electrocuted. The other contestants laughed at him.

"They will all pay," Scott said in the confessional.

"The Rats are now on the board," Chris said. "On to the next question."

"Please don't be something about me," Zoey said to herself.

"Who fell into a pit of mud during their sister's wedding?" Chris asked.

Zoey sighed in relief.

"Glad I don't have a sibling," Zoey said in the confessional.

"Whoever told you this is going to pay," Jo said.

She punched the button and it got crushed. She was still shocked. Everyone laughed at her.

"I'd suggest that you stop," Jo said to Cameron.

Cameron immediately stopped and gulped in fear.

"And the Maggots win the advantage," Chris said.

The Maggots cheered when they were instantly dunked in the lake by Chris.

"I wasn't going to let them go dry," Chris said.

Later, they were all by the beach in their swimsuits. They saw two lines of floating tiles that led to two platforms with batons.

"In this challenge," Chris said. "You guys are going to go race one on one to the platforms in the middle of the lake to get a baton. Whoever has the most by the time you all have done it wins invincibility."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Lightning said.

"Oh, by the way," Chris said. "Some of the tiles have mines on them. If you touch them, you will be literally blown away."

A seagull landed on one of the tiles and it blew up. The contestants looked shocked.

"Here's how you will exactly do it," Chris said. "With Harold demonstrating it."

Harold was on the starting tile when he began to jump on the next one. He was expecting an explosion when it didn't happen.

"Hey," Harold said. "This is easy."

He stepped on the next tile and it blew up. It launched Harold onto the beach. He was falling towards Mike.

He tried to get some support to secure his fall by grabbing onto Mike but ended up tearing off his shirt.

Mike gave out a huge gasp and showed a smirk and gelled hair.

"Hey," he said in a Brooklyn accent. "What do you have to do to get a tan around here?"

"Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Who's Mike?" He said. "I'm Vito, baby."

Anne Maria smiled at Vito. She shoved Zoey out of the way to be close to him.

"Hello," Anne Maria said in a flirtatious way.

"Let's get onto the challenge," Chris said. "The first match will be Jo and Dawn."

"Wait, what's our advantage?" Jo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Chris said. "The Maggots get to start three tiles ahead of the Rats."

Jo and Dawn were ready for their race.

"Prepare to go down, spirit freak," Jo said.

"You work out really hard," Dawn said. "It must be to compensate for the lack of love in your life."

"That's not going to work on me," Jo said.

Jo was then curled up in the confessional.

The challenge had begun and Dawn and Jo were off. Jo wasted no time taking advantage of her lead and began to extend it. She noticed that Dawn was just on her second tile and began speaking to the third tile.

"Good luck winning, tile whisperer!" Jo said.

Jo leaped onto the next tile when she triggered a mine and it blew up, sending her flying onto the beach.

"Ooh," Zoey said. "Do you think she's okay, Mike?"

She heard no response from him.

"Mike?" Zoey asked.

She then gasped to see Anne Maria and Mike (Vito) making out.

"Get off of him!" Zoey angrily yelled and she pushed Anne Maria down.

"Excuse me, Red?!" Anne Maria said in anger.

The two gave each other a death stare.

Dawn was still working methodically in making sure that she would not touch a mine. She then made it to the platform and got the baton.

"And the Rats win the first round," Chris said.

Dawn's teammates cheered for her.

"The next match will be Scott and "Vito"," Chris said.

Vito and Scott were ready for their race.

"Prepare to go down, pasty," Vito said.

"Back at you," Scott said.

"And, go!" Chris yelled and the race had begun.

Scott got onto the first tile and made his way to the second.

"My team has to lose," Scott said in the confessional. "But I can't make it seem like I'm trying to sabotage them."

He was going very slowly while Vito was struggling. He was about to go on the next tile when it instantly blew up.

"Whoa, whoa," Vito said. "There's no way I'm doing this."

He then gasped.

"But Svetlana will do it!" Mike said sounding like a Russian woman.

He (She) began to do gymnastics over the tiles, jumping on several of them in seconds. Some of them blew up, but he (she) avoided them.

"Whoa," Scott said.

Svetlana made it to the platform and got a baton.

"And Mike scores a point for the Maggots," Chris said.

The Maggots cheered for him.

Svetlana gave out a loud gasp and changed back to Mike.

"What just happened?" Mike asked.

"On to the next race," Chris said. "It will be Sam vs. Zoey."

Sam and Zoey were getting ready to race.

"Good luck, Zoey," Mike said.

Zoey ignored him because she was still angry about what happened earlier.

"What did Vito do?" Mike asked in the confessional. "Stupid multiple personality disorder."

The race had begun and Sam and Zoey were off. Zoey began to jump on the tiles, trying to get Mike out of her mind.

"Can't think of him," she said to herself. "I can't think of him."

She then took a step on the next tile and it blew up, launching her to the beach.

"I'll catch you Zoey!" Mike yelled.

He ran over to where she was falling and she fell on him.

"Thanks," Zoey said smiling at him.

"Hopefully that made up for Vito," Mike said in the confessional.

"I got this one in the bag," Sam said.

He took a step on the next tile and it exploded, sending him into the water.

"No one wins that round," Chris said. "The next match will be Dakota vs. Brick."

Brick and Dakota were ready for their race.

"You can do it, Dakota!" Sam yelled.

"And, go!" Chris yelled.

Brick started to race down the tiles, taking advantage of his early lead.

Dakota was about to go to the next tile when she saw a boat of paparazzi arrived.

"Hey, Dakota!" One of the men said.

Dakota began to pose for the camera while her team looked upset at her. She then took a step on the tile by accident and it blew up, launching her towards Sam. Sam caught her.

"That was close," Dakota said.

Brick was still going strong and he eventually made it to the platform.

"And the Maggots take the lead!" Chris said.

The Maggots cheered for Brick.

"The next match will be Lightning vs. Cameron," Chris said.

Lightning and Cameron were both ready to race.

"You might as well just give Lightning the point," Lightning said.

The race began and Lightning starting to go down the tile path very quickly. He passed up Cameron as well who was going very slowly in order to avoid the mines.

"Hurry up, pencil neck!" Jo yelled.

"I don't want to blow up!" Cameron yelled back.

"Time for the lightning to win this," Lightning said.

He was very close to the platform when he stepped on a tile with a mine. It blew up and sent him flying towards Cameron.

Cameron was about to get on the next tile when Lightning landed on it. That made that tile blow up as well and the both were launched towards the beach.

"It's another draw," Chris said. "That means if B doesn't win the next round, the Maggots will win."

B and Anne Maria were both ready for the race.

"And, go!" Chris yelled.

Anne Maria was jumping on the tiles quickly, hoping to avoid an explosion. B was going very slowly like Dawn and was able to detect the mines. He avoided the mined tiles as he made his way down the path.

"Good luck, quiet guy!" Anne Maria yelled. "But this round is-"

She was about to finish her statement when she stepped on a tile and it exploded, sending her into the lake.

B continued what he was doing and made it to the platform.

"B wins for the Rats!"Chris announced.

The Rats (minus) Scott cheered for B.

"We have to lose so he can go," Scott said in the confessional.

"So no we will have a tiebreaker round," Chris said. "Whoever gets there baton first wins invincibility for their team."

"Who wants to go?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it," Jo said.

"I will go," Scott said.

"Are you sure B shouldn't go?" Dawn asked.

"I can do it," Scott said.

Jo and Scott stared each other down and were ready for the race.

"For invincibility, go!" Chris yelled.

Jo was off instantly while Scott went rather slowly, trying to find a tile to blow up.

"Time to win this thing," Jo said.

She was getting very close to the platform.

Scott found the tile with a mine and jumped right on it.

"Goodbye, B," Scott said while he was jumping.

He landed on the tile and it exploded. It sent Scott flying towards his platform. He crashed into it and the platform sank. Scott resurfaced with a baton in his mouth.

"And Scott wins it for the Rats!" Chris yelled.

The Rats cheered as Scott looked angry. He spit out his baton and it hit Jo in the head.

"Great," Scott said sarcastically.

"That's not fair!" Jo yelled.

She jumped on the next tile with fury and it blew up, sending her towards the beach.

"Maggots," Chris said. "One of you is taking the hurl of shame."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Scott said in the confessional. "At least it will give my team a little bit of confidence so I can crush it like this bug."

He was trying to crush a fly when it stung him.

Mike and Zoey were outside of their team cabin.

"I don't know what happened between me and Anne Maria," Mike said. "Sometimes I just get so into character that I lose myself."

"So you're like a method actor?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Mike said. "That's what I am."

"Look," Mike continued. "You're the only girl I'm interested in. I'll prove it by voting for Anne Maria."

"Really?" Zoey asked.

Mike nodded.

The bonfire ceremony arrived and the Maggots were the ones attending it tonight.

"Well, maggots," Chris said. "One of you will go, it's time to vote."

"Sorry, Anne Maria," Zoey said in the confessional. "Hopefully it's you and not me."

"Time for you to go, red," Anne Maria said in the confessional.

"I vote for bubble boy," Jo said in the confessional. "Better to have the weak ones go first."

"I vote for Jo," Cameron said in the confessional. "She's really mean and scary."

"Whoever gets a normal marshmallow is safe," Chris said. "Whoever gets the toxic marshmallow of loserdom is out."

"The following are safe," Chris said.

"Brick."

"Mike."

"Jo."

"Cameron."

It was down to Anne Maria and Zoey. Zoey looked really nervous while Anne Maria gave her a wicked smile.

"The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to," Chris said.

Zoey and Anne Maria both looked at Mike who was looking away nervously.

"Anne Maria."

"What?!" Anne Maria yelled as she caught the toxic marshmallow.

This caused all of her hair to disintegrate. Zoey smiled at Mike, happy that he didn't vote for her.

"No!" Anne Maria yelled at the loss of her hair.

She was now bald and on the hurl of shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"I'll wait for you, Vito!" Anne Maria said.

Mike began to walk away.

Chris then pulled the switch and Anne Maria was hurled away.

"A dramatic elimination," Chris said. "Will Mike be able to contain his other characters? Will Scott find out a new way to lose? Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"


End file.
